


Love Will Remember

by starrywrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dialogue Light, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s test ourselves - just once. If we really are each other’s 100% perfect lovers, then sometime, somewhere, we will meet again without fail. And when that happens, and we know that we are the 100% perfect ones, we’ll marry then and there. What do you think?” - Haruki Murakami.</p>
<p>(Or, in which Dan and Phil are soulmates but sometimes the stars just don’t align the way you think they should).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Remember

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo yo yo my friends !! here is some angst from yours truly B) i havent written proper angst in AGES oh gosh i hope im not rusty ;_; but i digress, i rly hope you all like it!! 
> 
> inspired by/based off of “ON SEEING THE 100% PERFECT GIRL ONE BEAUTIFUL APRIL MORNING” also loosely inspired by "Love Will Remember" by Selena Gomez (which you should definitely listen to, it’s perfect for this fic if I do say so myself). 
> 
> ps: i’ve hidden a little ~easter egg~ in this fic; ten points to anyone who can find it hah <3

_Phil Lester was not an unusually handsome man. Sure his electric blue eyes and his black hair that didn’t always match up with his ginger roots came him a sort of ‘anime aesthetic’ and set him apart from some of the other men in his age group. However aside from that, Phil didn’t really stand out when it came to looks. In fact, some might even say he was a tad peculiar looking with his long nose and pretty large head. Personality wise, he was quite the opposite - nothing about him really stood out; while he was a nice guy who smiled at strangers and, in all fairness, was a bit “out of the box” as some would call it, he didn’t conform to the norm but that didn’t necessarily make him stand out. In fact, most people just thought of him as weird so he spent a lot of time trying to blend in. But the fact of the matter remained that Phil was not an extraordinary by any definition, and he did not expect anyone else to think of him as such._

_Except there was one person who did._

_His name was Dan Howell. And Dan Howell was convinced that Phil Lester was the 100% perfect boy for him._

* * *

On a beautiful and sunny Summer morning, a man is making his way through the crowded London streets on his way to a friend’s house. And it was on that journey that he had walked past the 100% perfect boy for him. 

It was an instantaneous thing; the two of them had made eye contact, but neither of them had stopped walking, and as he found himself captivated by warm brown eyes, he just knew in his chest - in his heart - that he had found the 100% perfect boy for him.

To tell the truth, there is nothing special about this boy; his eyes were red rimmed and sported some dark circles beneath them, informing anyone who were to look at him that he had certainly not gotten enough sleep the night before - or even in the past few days, to be honest. A pair of large headphones were propped atop of his head, keeping his fringe kept swept across his forehead in a fashion similar to the man’s. And he looks about his age, making him no longer a boy but a man now, but that’s neither here nor there; the fact of the matter remains is that in those short few seconds where he had caught the other man’s eye, there was a rumbling in his chest and his mouth had gone dry.

He had found his 100% perfect lover.

And even so, he had walked past him without so much as a word.

At his friend’s house, he tells her: “Today I saw the 100% perfect boy for me.”

“Oh?” she asks, immediately intrigued. “What did he look like?”

He falls silent. “I can’t really remember, honestly. He was tall.”

“Is that your type?”

“I guess. Not really.”

“Oh. Well, what did you do? Did the two of you speak to each other? Are you meeting him again?”  
“No. I just walked past him.”

She soon grows bored with the conversation, and he doesn’t blame her. The story of him finally finding his 100% perfect lover was duller than anything anyone could ever imagine, and entirely anticlimactic as well. 

He wishes they had gotten a different ending.

He wishes he was brave enough to stop him, to sit and speak with him even if it would’ve just been for a few short minutes. They’d sit on a bench in the park and even though he would only have the intention to speak to him for ten, fifteen minutes, the two of them would end up talking for hours. And they wouldn’t want their day together to come to an end; they’d go to a small diner for lunch together and stay sat across from one another even after there was no more food left on their plates. Then later they’d go to a movie together, maybe even see a movie if they were feeling spontaneous and carefree. After their first day together came to an end, they’d know that they’d see each other again soon because that’s the way it was supposed to happen. 

If only he had stopped him to speak to him. But, he thinks, what would he even say? 

Ask him for directions? - certainly not; their conversation would be over as soon as it had begun.

Ask him if he could spare a few moments of his time for a little conversation? - no, that’s all wrong as well; he sounds like he’s selling insurance. 

Tell him that he believes he found his 100% perfect person? - he couldn’t say that either; he’d just sound ridiculous. And he wouldn’t believe it. And just like that, for the second time, he’d lose him in the London crowd, and who knows if he’d ever see him again. 

Maybe he should’ve offered to tell him a story. It would have started “Once upon a time” and ended “A sad story, don’t you think?”

* * *

_Dan Howell was bland; if you asked him to describe himself, that’s the word he’d choose. Bland brown eyes and bland brown hair. He wasn’t ugly, that much he knew. He was well aware that he was aesthetically pleasing to most. But he, personally, didn’t think that he was worth a second glance - aside from the fact that he was much taller than the average person, that usually made people double take whenever they saw him walk by. Though, other than that, his looks were average at best - nothing spectacular or beautiful. And to top it all off, he had a bland personality to match. While he had a vivid mind full of thoughts and feelings and emotions, he often kept them to himself. He was quiet and reserved and nothing about him stood out. He was certainly the least eye catching person; hell,he even thought of himself as invisible sometimes. And he wasn’t expecting anyone to see him anytime soon._

_Except there was one person who did._

_His name was Phil Lester. And Phil Lester was convinced that Dan Howell was the 100% perfect boy for him._

* * *

Once upon a time, there were two young men. One was eighteen, the other was twenty-two. Neither of them were particularly handsome or beautiful, nor did either of them have a particularly striking personality. They were just two lonely young adults, like all of the others. But they believed - oh god, did they believe - with all of their hearts that somewhere out there was their 100% perfect lover. They both believed that one day they would find that person and instantly know that the two of them were meant to be, that the two of them were going to spend the rest of their lives together, that the two of them were the halves to each other’s whole. Yes, they believed in that miracle. And that miracle actually happened.

It was a cool October morning at Manchester Piccadilly when the two of them found themselves in each other’s arms, holding each other tighter than either of them had ever held anyone before. 

“I can’t believe it,” the older one whispers to the younger. “I’ve been looking for you all my life.” He breaks their hug to put his hands on the other’s shoulders, and he looks into his deep brown eyes and tells him, “This probably sounds crazy, but I believe that you are the 100% perfect boy for me.”

The younger one is lost in seas of blue and a smile brighter than the sun. “It’s not crazy,” he whispers. “Because _you_ are the 100% perfect boy for _me_.” 

It was fate that the two of them had been brought together on this day, fate that they had found each other. And although their time together was brief, it was everything either of them had ever wanted. They walked together and held hands and kissed in the privacy of four bedroom walls. They had found and been found by their 100% perfect lover. It was a miracle. A goddamn cosmic miracle. 

Their weekend together comes to a close, like all weekends do, and once again they found themselves back at Manchester Piccadilly, this time to say goodbye. 

The older holds the younger in his arms as tight as he can, and then he does something he shouldn’t have done: he lets him go. 

“I don’t want to go,” the younger whispers to him as they pull away from each other. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I don’t want you to leave either,” the older mutters back to him. He reaches for his hand and gives it a squeeze. “But I have an theory,” he tells him. “You don’t have to miss me, and I don’t have to miss you, because one day, somehow, somewhere, you and I will meet again. We’ll meet again, and we’ll be in each other’s arms once more. And when that happens, we’ll know for a fact, that you and I are each other’s 100% perfect lovers. What do you think?”

“Yeah,” the younger boy says firmly. “That’s exactly what’ll happen.”

And with that, they parted. One to the North, the other to the South. And that is where their grave mistake had been made. 

The two of them really were each other’s 100% perfect lovers and it was a miracle that they had even met. But they were too young to notice and too dumb to care, and it was impossible for either of them to know this. 

Time passed and try as they might, the prospect of the two of them reuniting became nearly impossible. They saw each other less and less - life interrupted their plans in one way or another. And soon enough, the train journies to visit one another soon became too much. The distance was too great. Money was too tight. The younger of the two set off for university even further away from the 100% perfect boy for him. And while their love for one another was stronger than ever, it became harder and harder for the two of them to make it work; absence did not make the heart grow fonder. 

Time passed and soon the two young adults were now men - one was on the brink of twenty-four, the other nearing thirty. And the two of them had not seen each other in years. Not because they didn’t want to see each other; but because sometimes shit happens, and life gets in the way, and no matter how much the two of them are each other’s 100% perfect lovers, sometimes the stars just don’t align the way we wish for them to.

On a beautiful and sunny Summer morning, the older boy was making his way to a friend’s house while the younger was making a stop for a cup of coffee on his way to work. One was walking from West to East, the other was walking from East to West on the same overpopulated, bustling streets of London. By a stroke of fate, they passed each other and it was right then and there that the two of them made eye contact. And both of them both felt the same things; like time had slowed down, like everything was moving in the slowest of slow motion. There was a rumbling in each of their chests and for a moment, something was burning deep inside both of them. At that moment, something just felt so _right_ , like the two of them were meant to meet someway, somehow. And in those brief few seconds where the two of them held each other’s eyes as they walked on by, they both knew: 

_He is the 100% perfect boy for me._

The memories between them that had been burning brighter than ever five years ago, was now reduced to but a faint glow. And the strength of their love was far too weak and even with all of the emotion that one brief glance had brought them, it felt as though the two of them were looking into the eyes of a stranger. And with that, they passed each other, disappearing into the crowd. Forever. 

A sad story, don’t you think?


End file.
